Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: The Three Musketeers
by I'm Not Mad- I'm Alice
Summary: With the help of Rouge and the Chaotix, Captain Eggman wants to kidnap Princess Amy so he can become King of France. Will the "freak of nature" Sonic, young Tails, and hothead Knuckles be able to stop him? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Introduction

**(Actual Story is NonBold Font. Please Read the Bold to Understand the Story)**

**Andie: Yes! Finally! It has finally happened!**

**Amy: Sega's making a game where Sonic confesses his feelings to me?**

**Andie: … I wish. No, my parody is finally online!**

**Sonic: Wait, which parody?**

**Andie: This is a parody of the story Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers!**

**Tails: That's a funny movie.**

**Andie: It is. Alright, I'm going to announce the roles now, and I probably will at the beginning of each chapter just to help people understand what's going on. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are Mickey, Donald, and Goofy-**

**Sonic: Wait, I don't get that.**

**Andie: Basically, you three are so different from those three, I couldn't assign you specific roles. So what happens is, for example, Tails might get one of Mickey's gags in one chapter, but in the next one he'll have Goofy's funny moments. So, in a nutshell, you three are the famous Disney trio, but not a set person because of the drastically different personalities.**

**Sonic: Oh. Okay.**

**Andie: Anyway, Amy is Minnie, Cream is Daisy, Rouge is Clarabelle-**

**Knuckles: I'm not singing to her.**

**Andie: Too bad. The Chaotix are the Beagle Boys, and Eggman's Pete. I kept all the songs, expect for L'Opera. Alright, I really want to thank Squad Unit 19 for helping me with this story. It's harder to rewrite a Disney Movie so it has Sonic the Hedgehog characters in it than I originally anticipated, and he helped me with some of the key scenes of the movie-**

**Knuckles: The guy did so much, you should just give him all the credit.**

**Andie: He only helped me with 4 scenes of the movie.**

**Knuckles: Yeah, 3 of them are most important scenes of the movie. 4th was Chains of Love, which no one cares about.**

**Andie: Shut up. You're just mad that I made you sing. Besides, you have no room to talk. I sang 5 different songs, because I self inserted myself in as the turtle. And as a dedication, Squad Unit 19 is the narrator in the beginning. We've babbled enough, onto the show!**

* * *

><p>Main Characters<p>

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix (Vector, Espio, Charmy)

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>"We're live in 15 minutes!"<p>

"Where's that squirt with the narrator?" Andie looked up from the notebook she was writing in, and muttered.

"I have a name…" She wrote one final thing in her notebook, and slapped it shut with a grin.

"We're live in 5 minutes!" Andie ran up to the narrator's dressing room, and started pounding on the door.

"Mr. Squad! Mr. Squad! It's almost time for the show!" The door opened, and Mr. Squad stepped out, carrying a big book. He flipping through the pages, trying to find his bookmark, when Andie shyly asked.

"Mr. Squad, I finally finished the songs! Do you think we can add them to the show?" Mr. Squad shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Andie, but I'm going live any minute now. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, next time." Andie sighed, hanging her head. Mr. Squad sympathetically patted her shoulder, and kept walking. Andie looked up, and noticed that he was heading straight toward the trapdoor.

"Mr. Squad! The trapdoor's-" He fell through the trapdoor with a loud yell.

"Open." Andie stared in horror at the open trapdoor. She started to run over to see if he was okay, but the director grabbed her arm.

"Where's the narrator?" he demanded. Andie pointed at the trapdoor.

"Change of plans, Squirt, you're the narrator." he announced, dragging her over to the set.

"But, Mr. Squad is-" The director shoved Andie into the narrator's chair, and yelled.

"Action!" Andie stared at the camera, too scared to do anything.

"Do Something!" The director yelled, throwing something at her. Andie held up her arms in defense, and her notebook landed in her lap. Andie looked down at it, and grinned. She could handle this.

"Today I will be telling the story of… The Three Musketeers! I wrote this story, songs and all. Our story begins with 3 poor janitors: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. All they've ever wanted was to become musketeers! Sadly, their dream appears to be impossible, because their boss- Captain Eggman of the Musketeers- won't let them be musketeers…"

The set melted away, and turned into a sleepy villiage. Andie ignored the drastic change, and continued.

"Before their dream can come true, our 3 heroes must learn the true meaning of the musketeer creed: All for One and One for All! And I have written a song about this!" Andie whipped out a baton, and started conducting. Music played out of nowhere, and several musketeers rode up, singing.

_**Musketeers:** All for One_

_Hey!_

_All for One and One for All!_

_Musketeers Sing_

_**Andie:** All for One and One for All!_

_**Musketeers:** If you dare to_

_Challenge us_

_Prepare to fall_

_Musketeers sing_

_All for One_

_And One for All_

_And All for One_

_And One for All_

_And All for One and All!_

_So_

_If you think you'd dare to_

_Kick some derriere, you_

_Know that as a musketeer_

_You'd be so fearsome_

_If you believe you're manly_

_Come and join our family_

_We'll make sure that you become a musketeer!_

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were watching all of this from a window in the basement. The trio had grins on their faces- although Knuckles was trying without much success to hide his.

"That'll be us out there someday." Sonic said, lightly punching Tails's shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Tails replyed.

_**Musketeers:** All for One_

_Hey!_

_All for One and One for All_

_Musketeers Sing_

_All for One_

_And One for All_

_And All for One_

_And One for All_

_And All for One and All!_

_**Andie:** All for One, and One for All!_

* * *

><p><strong>Andie: Here's my REAL disclaimer. I only own myself. The plot and songs belong to Disney, the Characters belong to Sega, Mr. Squad belongs to Squad Unit 19. Make sure to review. No flames.<strong>


	2. Instant Disaster Mix: Just Add Water

Main Characters

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy Rose

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got back to work when the musketeers stopped singing. Sonic was mopping the floors, Tails was shining shoes, and Knuckles was trying to fix the water pipes.<p>

"Janitors today, musketeers tomorrow!" Tails announced, holding up a shoe to make sure he got it completely cleaned. Sonic whapped him in the head with the mop, and he knocked the shoeshine into Sonic's bucket of water when he turned around and said.

"Watch it, Sonic!"

"Sorry, little man." Sonic replyed, grabbing the bucket to move to another part of the room. He saw the water, glared at Tails, and started to carry it over to the sink. Tails threw a finished boot onto the pile, but it fell off the pile and into Sonic's path. Sonic tripped, spilling the water everywhere.

"Darn!" Sonic groaned, as the shoeshine stained the floor tiles. He tried to mop it out, but he only made the mess worse. He stared at the mess a while longer, then he snapped his fingers and ran into the supply closet. After a couple minutes, he returned with sheets of sandpaper and an electric sander. He tried a sheet of sandpaper first, and when he determined that it was working he tossed the sand paper aside and used the sander. Unfortunally, the discarded sandpaper landed where Tails was working. He grabbed it, thinking it was the cloth he was using, and started rubbing it against a boot. He didn't discover his mistake until he had a huge hole in the toe of the boot. In a panic, Tails tried to stuff a square of leather he had into the hole, but he couldn't get it to stay. Tails looked around for something that would make it stay, and he saw the glue. Using his tails to fly, Tails managed to reach it. Unfortunally, he got too close to the pipes, and hit his tails against them. With a cry of pain, Tails dropped like a stone, and landed on the water pressure gauge. He fell off it, causing the wheel to spin, and the pressure to go up to its highest level.

The pipes Knuckles were trying to fix burst open, spraying the echidna in the face. Another spray of water soaked Sonic and the electric sander. The sander went haywire, driving across the room uncontrollably. Sonic's glove got caught on the sander, taking him along for the ride. He ran into Tails, and then they hit Knuckles, who was throwing tools at the broken pipes in a violent temper tantrum. They crashed into the wall, and the pipes emptyed the last of the water on their heads.

"What the Sam Hill did you three do this time!" The trio looked up to see Eggman standing there. They meekly saluted, then Eggman grabbed them and threw them into the uniform room.

"You three can't do anything right! I look away for 5 minutes, and when I look back I find a disaster! What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"We were practicing our teamwork so we can be musketeers!" Tails blurted out. Eggman, Sonic, and Knuckles stared at him, then Eggman started laughing at him. Sonic came to Tails's rescue.

"We would work really hard, then can we be musketeers?" Eggman stopped laughing, and replyed.

"There's three things wrong with that." He held up a finger.

"1!" he stared at Tails for a while, and yelled.

"You're too young!" He turned to Knuckles, and flicked him on the nose.

"2!" Knuckles punched him. Eggman flinched away, and rubbed his arm.

"You're a hothead!" Eggman then stepped in front of Sonic, and threw a punch.

"And 3!" Within milliseconds, Sonic was a few feet away from Eggman.

"You're a freak of nature!" Eggman smirked at the crestfallen hedgehog and kitsune- and the extremely angry echidna -and finished.

"I wouldn't have you three as musketeers if you were the last recruits in all of France!"

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: Okay, if this is in the 1600s or 1700s, where did Sonic get that sander?<strong>

**Andie: There were so many anachronisms in that movie, you wouldn't believe it. I actually added a few because I thought it was funny.**

**Sonic: Silver, what are you doing here? You aren't in this.**

**Andie: Actually, he almost was. This story almost was Sonic, Silver, and Shadow: The Three Musketeers, but I scrapped it because Shadow would've been an absolute jerk the whole story.**

**Shadow: I wouldn't even want to BE a musketeer in the first place.**

**Andie: Exactly. Well, that's it for Chapter 2.**


	3. Love So Lovely

Main Characters

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy Rose

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix (Vector, Espio, Charmy)

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the castle, Princess Amy sat on her throne, plucking the petals off a flower, sighing<p>

"He loves me" with each pluck. Cream, her Lady in Waiting, entered the room. She curtsied, and said softly.

"Your Highness, you're wrecking that poor flower. Who's the lucky guy?"

"My one, true love." Amy sighed, grinning at Cream. Cream smiled back, and asked.

"Do you know who he is? Or if he's royalty?"

"No, and does it matter if he's royalty?" Cream groaned. She hated reminding the princess, but sometimes she had no choice…

"Someone of your royal stature, must be courted by someone with royal blood-"

"What a royal pain!" Amy interrupted, rolling her eyes. She got off the throne, and slowly walked out of the room. Cream followed her, and asked.

"How are you going to know a guy's the one if you meet him?" Amy grinned, and announced.

"He'll stride into the room, and a light will glow from him! He'll be too shy to admit to his feelings at first, but then he'll sweep me off my feet! I'll know he's the one when he makes me laugh." Cream let out a sigh.

"Your Grace, that's so romantic!" Amy set the flower down on a table, and headed out into the Royal Gardens. The flowers were in full bloom, the sun was shining, it was warm out, and soft music drifted through the air. The cause of the last one was Andie, who was sitting on the Garden Wall, lazily conducting. She respectfully bowed her head as the princess walked past, and said.

"The romantic princess deserves a romantic song!" She whipped out her baton, and started singing as Princess Amy strolled through the gardens.

_**Andie:** Just around the corner_

_Seeking you_

_Puppy Love is tripping lightly_

_Into view_

_Hiding in the hedgerows_

_Sneaking up on tiptoes_

_Love's first kiss is blissfully_

_About to capture you_

_Just around the corner_

_Wafting close_

_Love is creeping nearer_

_Than you might suppose_

_But sit still and wait now_

_Let love choose your fate now_

_Take a pause_

_Don't run because_

_It's right behind you_

_Let love find you_

_Young Love_

_It's Love Love Love Love Love_

_Love So Lovely_

_What can you say to love_

_But Love?_

Unbeknownst to everyone in the garden, the Chaotix- Vector, Espio, and Charmy- were sneaking through the garden with evil grins on their faces. They were dragging a huge safe with them.

_**Andie:** Waiting on the rooftops_

_Climbing high_

_Somewhere just above you_

_Love is hovering by_

_Love is in a rush to_

_Smear you_

_Smash you_

_Smush you_

_Love will crush you_

_Into mush_

_When you're the bullseye, you'll get hit by_

_Young Love_

_Your First_

_Your Only Love_

_Love So Lovely-_

"Excuse me, Your Grace?" Princess Amy got up from where she sat on the steps to see what Cream wanted.

_**Andie:** How can you stand it so-_

The song abruptly ended when a loud crash was heard, followed by a scream.

"Your Highness!" Cream cried, running out into the gardens. The two girls stared in horror at the safe, which landed where Amy was sitting mere seconds ago. The Chaotix were sitting on a balcony overhead, bemoaning their failure. Vector hit Charmy on the head, who collapsed with a cry of pain. Vector ducked down and Espio turned invisible before Amy and Cream saw them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic: Those Chaotix are lucky they missed Amy with that safe!<strong>

**Andie: Uh, Sonic, we wouldn't have a story if they got her. What's your problem?**

**Sonic: Nothing!**

**Andie: Someone's mad that Amy almost died!**

**Sonic: No! Well, uh, I mean-**

**Amy: *death hugs Sonic* Sonic, I knew you cared about me!**

**Sonic: Get off…**

**Andie: Make sure to review.**


	4. Evil Plans, Windows, and Advantages

Main Characters

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy Rose

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix (Vector, Espio, and Charmy)

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>"Who wants to tell the boss we messed up this time?" Vector asked, as he, Espio, and Charmy ran down the stairs to Eggman's Secret Lair.<p>

"Espio, you tell him!" Charmy suggested.

"Me? No way! I told him last time, I don't want to do it twice!" They hesitated outside the door, then Vector ordered.

"Charmy, you tell him."

"Tell him what?" Charmy asked.

"That we botched the job." Espio replied, him and Vector backing up. Charmy swallowed nervously, opened the door, and peered in. Eggman sat in a chair across the room, glaring daggers at Charmy. Charmy flinched, and slowly stepped into the room. Eggman got up, and slowly crossed the room toward him.

"It don't look good when only one shows up." he snarled. Outside, Vector had his ear pressed up against the door.

"I'm not hearing anything but stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp." he reported to Espio.

"Just let me know when he's done killing the poor kid." Espio replied. Eggman heard them. With a speed that could rival Sonic, he threw open the door, grabbed the two by their necks, and dropped them on the floor next to Charmy. Vector and Espio exchanged glances, pointed at Charmy, and said in unison.

"Charmy's got something to tell you, boss!"

"It better be good news." Eggman snarled. Vector and Espio immediately stepped behind Charmy, who announced.

"We did exactly what you said, and dropped a safe on the princess!" Eggman picked up Charmy by his helmet, and yelled.

"I told you dolts to 'Keep her safe', not to 'Drop a safe' on her!"

"Well, that's good, because we missed her!" Vector laughed. Espio did a face palm, and Eggman's eye twitched. He then explained for the umpteenth time.

"Look, you nimrods! My plan isn't to kill the princess, it's to kidnap her! She has to be gone by the opera tomorrow night-"

_**Opera Singers:** Come Friends, Beyond the Seas!_

Eggman and the Chaotix looked around for the source of the music, then Eggman shrugged and continued.

"So I can become king!"

"Oh!" After a brief pause, Charmy started.

"I don't ge-" Vector and Espio clamped their hands over Charmy's mouth, but Eggman already knew what he was going to say.

"Lieutenant Rouge!" The Chaotix winced. Things never ended well for them when Eggman called Rouge in. The bat appeared almost instantly.

"You bellowed?" she asked.

"Throw these idiots into the pit!" Eggman ordered.

"No! Not the pit!" Vector cried. Rouge grinned, and said.

"Bon Voyage, Losers!" with a seductive wink, she pulled the lever, dropping them into the pit. After a couple minutes, Charmy stood up, his shoulders barely clearing the opening of the pit.

"Hey, this isn't so bad." he chuckled. The telephone rang, and Rouge answered it.

"Eggman's Secret Lair! Rouge speaking." After a couple minutes, she gasped.

"The Princess!" Eggman flinched when the alarms started going off. The Princess wanted to see him.

* * *

><p>Princess Amy was obviously not happy when Eggman finally came to the courtyard where the musketeers practice. In fact, not happy was an understatement.<p>

"Your Highness, you honor us with your presence." Eggman announced, bowing. Amy cut to the chase.

"I want bodyguards!" Eggman flinched, and she added.

"Musketeer bodyguards!"

_**Musketeers:** Evil bad guys run in fear_

_When they see the Musketeers_

_Saving Amy is our duty_

_Mess with her, we'll kick your-_

One of the musketeers stabbed the practice dummy in the chest. Eggman shuddered, putting a hand to his chest. Then, he saw something. Actually, he saw 3 things.

It was Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and they were trying to clean the windows. Sonic, who seemed distracted by something, was pulling one of the ropes too fast for Tails and Knuckles combined to keep up with the other rope. Eggman watched as the platform tilted to one side, Tails and Knuckles tumbled off, it tilted to the other, Sonic slid off, and the janitors, platform, and cleaning utensils collapsed to the ground with loud yells and crashes. Eggman grinned evilly. This wasn't a set back, it was an advantage.

"Princess, I've got the men for you!" he announced, grinning evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic: Why am I getting most of Goofy's gags?<strong>

**Andie: I felt like that one would fit you at that moment. And I didn't give you his strange song about food.**

**Tails: I don't remember that part, what was the song again?**

**Andie: I don't think this is exactly right, but it went something like this:**

_**'French Toast, Pancakes, Scrambled Eggs**_

_**Buttered Toast and Apple Jam**_

_**Tonight it's Meat**_

**_I hope it's Spam'_ That's all I could make out. Make sure to review! Oh, and if you know the full... thing that Goofy was singing during the window incident, let me know and I'll mention it in the next chapter.**

**Knuckles: Yeah, like anyone would want that. This story sucks.**

**Andie: Shut up, Knuckles! Gah...**


	5. Dream Come True?

The dream our 3 heroes shared seemed absolutely hopeless as they sat crestfallen in the uniform room, cleaning neverending piles of- you guessed it- uniforms. Sonic looked up at his friends, and crossed the room to where Tails sat.

"Hey, little guy, don't listen to Eggman. Age is just a number. You're just as smart as those older guys out there!" Sonic told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Tails asked, looking up at Sonic.

"Smarter than them." he corrected himself, flashing Tails a thumbs up. Tails grinned, and they made their way around piles of uniforms to where Knuckles was.

"I'll admit it, you've got some anger issues, but Eggman's worse! If he can be Captain of the Musketeers, then you can join the Musketeers!" Sonic told Knuckles. Knuckles glared at him, obviously put off by the anger issues comment, and Sonic continued.

"Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but someday, Eggman'll come in here, and say-"

"Congratulations, boys!" All 3 janitors turned around and stared at Eggman in confusion. He strode into the room, slapped Tails on the back- knocking down the poor kid in the process -and shaking Sonic's hand, saying.

"I've been watching you three, and I've determined that you three have what it takes to be musketeers!"

"R-Really?" Sonic asked, he and Tails exchanging excited glances.

"Something's screwy here." Knuckles mumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at Eggman.

"Get yourselves some clean uniforms, boys, and I'll meet you out at the courtyard!"

* * *

><p>Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles- clad in musketeer uniforms -stood in the courtyard, waiting for Eggman.<p>

"We did it guys! We're finally musketeers!" Sonic cheered. He pulled out his sword, and started the famous creed.

"All for One-"

"And Two for Tea!" Knuckles spat. He stabbed his sword into the ground and walked away. Sonic and Tails stared at him, then Sonic asked.

"What's up with him?"

Tails shrugged, and they ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic: Wait a minute, Knuckles is the dumbest one there-<strong>

**Knuckles: I am not!**

**Sonic: And he's the only one who notices something's up?**

**Andie: To be perfectly honest with you, I did that solely to keep the "And Two for Tea" line.**

**Knuckles: You're gonna get flamed for that one.**

**Andie: Oh, please, I hear enough from you. I can, and will, block anyone who flames me. Once I can figure out how to get rid of Knuckles… Whatever, review and no flames.**

**Sonic: What's up with all the updates?**

**Andie: I'm going to be really busy this summer, so I'm trying to get this out of the way so I can focus on my job.**


	6. First Impression

**Andie: Oh man, I'm nervous!**

**Sonic: Why?**

**Andie: Because this chapter will either turn this story into crap, or keep it the way it is: An Okay Story. This is when the story gets drastically different from the movie in parts.**

**Knuckles: Your story already sucks, so who cares?**

**Andie: Thanks for the pep talk, Knuckles.**

**Amy: Don't listen to Knuckles! I like this story!**

**Andie: Of course YOU would, you get Sonic in the end. I really want to thank Squad Unit 19 and Epsilon Team Captain Hande for reading and reviewing this story so far!**

**Knuckles: The last name's a new one.**

**Andie: My story actually made his favorite stories list. I hope it stays there. In the meantime, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Main Characters<p>

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy Rose

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix (Vector, Espio, Charmy)

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>Eggman, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles marched down the halls of the castle to the throne room. All you could hear from them was their shoes marching against the tiles and Eggman's voice chanting<p>

"Hup, two, trois, quat! Hup, two, trois, quat!" They came to the end of the hallway, and Eggman yelled.

"Company HALT!" Sonic stopped, but Tails and Knuckles ran into him.

"Wait here while I go speak to Princess What's her face." Eggman told them, entering the throne room. After a brief pause, Knuckles muttered.

"I feel like a Girl Scout in this uniform."

"Where's your sword, Knucklehead, or are you selling Girl Scout Cookies?" Sonic snickered.

"I don't need my sword," Knuckles boasted, ignoring Sonic's teasing. "I've got my fists!"

"Yeah, bet you named them, too." With a loud, angry yell, Knuckles threw a punch at Sonic. Sonic dodged, and Knuckles's fist came in contact with a suit of armor instead. It collapsed on them with a loud crash that echoed down the halls of the castle.

"Good job, you two." Tails groaned. Knuckles sat up. He had the knight helmet stuck on his head.

"Get me out of this thing." He ordered them. Sonic and Tails grabbed the helmet, and started pulling.

* * *

><p>"-And it took the power of my highly trained eye to see the potential of these individuals!" Amy rolled her eyes, and sarcastically interrupted Eggman's speech.<p>

"France thanks you- and your Eye -very much." Suddenly, they heard a loud crash outside the door. Amy, Cream, and Eggman all stared at the door, and Eggman then said.

"Now, I present to you, for your complete safety- and protection -your Musketeers!" The doors opened to reveal-

"OUCH! Guys! I want the helmet off, not my whole head!"

"I'm doing the best I can, Knuckles!" Amy and Cream stared in confusion at Tails and Knuckles. The former was still trying to get the helmet off the latter's head. Eggman started snickering, but when Amy glared at him he quickly said.

"Please excuse them, Your Grace. They're like a well oiled machine! That's wound up just a little… too… tight…" Tails managed to get the helmet off of Knuckles's head, and then the two noticed that the doors were open the whole time. Eggman signaled for them to salute, and they quickly did so. Tails threw down the helmet, which allowed Sonic to be seen by their audience. Amy stared at Sonic with a grin on her face, and she felt her heart speed up and her face heat up. Sonic noticed that she was staring at him, and shifted uncomfortably.

"We're sorry about the armor, Your Highness, we thought… we thought it was a villain!" Tails apologized. Sonic and Knuckles glared at him as Amy snapped back into reality. She looked at Sonic again, and said with a smile.

"I feel safer already."

* * *

><p><strong>Andie: Make sure to review. No flames, please. *flees from the scene before the rotten vegetables start flying*<strong>


	7. Eggman's King of France

Andie: So far, so good!

Knuckles: Wow, either I'm dumber than I think, or everyone has bad taste in fan fiction. I thought that chapter sucked.

Andie: Shut up, Knuckles! I swear, when it's not Shadow giving me grief, it's you. Sorry ultimateCCC, but the next longest chapter is the one after this one. I combined two scenes into one chapter.

Tails: I hope you didn't kill this part. This is my favorite song.

Andie: My favorite was the song This is the End.

Knuckles: Yeah, because you get to harass me with it.

Andie: Shut up, Knuckles. Here's the chapter!

Knuckles: Which sucks.

Andie: SHUT UP KNUCKLES!

* * *

><p>Main Characters<p>

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix (Vector, Espio, Charmy)

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>Eggman did a victory dance as he walked down the road to his secret lair. Andie jumped off the bridge and hid before he got to it. She waited until he skipped into a building before emerging.<p>

"Oh no." Andie groaned. "When the bad guy is THAT happy, it always, always means-" Andie whipped out her baton, and screamed.

"Bad Guy Song!" Andie started conducting, and music started playing. Meanwhile, Eggman started singing a song that popped into his head out of nowhere.

Eggman: I was born to cheat and lie

I'm a mean, rotten guy

When you ask me

Why I'm nasty

Here's my reason why

At that stork delivery

Mommy screamed

"Woe is me!

Such a dork

Hey, Mr. Stork!

Behold my misery!

Eggman's nasty

Eggman's a blob

Eggman's a nasty, naughty slob!"

Can it, sister!

I'm the mister

Who will get the job!

So I'm nasty

I'm no good

I'll be King- knock on wood

I'll impress ya

Though I'm just a

Common, lowly hood

Ha!

If you can't be loved

Be feared

Don't get shoved

Sheep get sheared

Be the King

Pull the strings

Or else you might get speared!

I'm so happy

I could dance

Here's my chance

I'll advance!

Come and Cheer me

Love and Fear me

Eggman's King of France.

By now, Eggman was deep inside his secret lair. He marched up to Rouge, who was sitting in a corner and filing her nails, bowed, and said.

"Evening, trusted Lieutenant!" Rouge faked a smile until he left the room, then she rolled her eyes and muttered.

"Freak…"

Eggman: Come and Cheer me

Love and Fear me

Eggman's King of

France!

The song ended immediately, but Eggman held the note anyway. When he then trailed off, and asked.

"Why'd the music stop?" He stepped over to the pit, bent down, and asked the Chaotix.

"You boys got time to go kidnap the princess?"

"Yeah, I think!" Charmy replyed, looking at a watch he drew on his wrist.

"Well, quit thinking and do it!" Eggman ordered. The Chaotix saluted, and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Andie, Sonic, and Knuckles: *wild laughter*<p>

Sonic: My ears are bleeding- but I- can't- stop- LAUGHING! *drops on the floor*

Andie: That turned out better than I thought! Sorry it doesn't line up in some parts. I was replacing a one syllable word - Pete - with a two syllable word - Eggman - and I had forgotten Eggman's real name again, so it doesn't really line up.

Knuckles: Who cares! That was the first thing you did right with this story!

Andie: *hits Knuckles* Make sure to review. No flames, guys.


	8. Kidnappings and Rescues

**Andie: I'm back!**

**Knuckles: No one cares.**

**Andie: Nu-huh. Squad Unit 19, Cpt. Hande, ultimateCCC, The Walls of Jericho, and all the anonymous readers care!**

**Sonic: I actually like this story, Knuckles. Stop bullying Andie.**

**Knuckles: I have a right to bully Andie, she was watching Knuckles Briefs over and over and over again!**

**Andie: "And I come in to save the day!" That gets me every time.**

**Knuckles: Wanna know what gets me every time?**

**Andie: This should be good.**

**Knuckles: Silver's Nightmare.**

**Andie: AUGH! *buries her face in her hands***

**Sonic: That video isn't funny, it's disturbing. Well, it's funny when Silver shows up, but it's still disturbing.**

**Knuckles: I meant Andie's reaction.**

**Andie: MY EYES! THEY BURN FROM THE MEMORY!**

**Knuckles: XD**

**Sonic: Knuckles bullies helpless children!**

**Andie: HEY! I am not a helpless child!**

**Knuckles: Oh, please, she deserves it. She made me sing Chains of Love, and she handcuffed Big the Cat to a tree yesterday.**

**Andie: Hey! He was invading my personal space!**

**Sonic: He lost Froggy again, didn't he?**

**Andie: I think so...**

**Sonic: That's why.**

**Knuckles: Wait, how'd he get away?**

**Sonic: Big somehow managed to unroot the tree, and he's dragging it through the streets as he looks for Froggy.**

**Andie: That was a tough one to explain to my parents... Enough blabber, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Main Characters<p>

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy Rose

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>The Royal Carriage rode through the woods. Tails sat at the reins, and Sonic and Knuckles were sitting on top of the carriage.<p>

"Tails, are you sure this is the right way?" Sonic asked, noticing how the woods seemed to get darker and creepier the longer they ride through them.

"The map says to go this way!" Tails replyed. Sonic and Knuckles shrugged. Meanwhile, inside the carriage, Princess Amy and Cream were having their own discussion.

"So, Cream, what do you think of being guarded by 3 brave musketeers? The blue one is so handsome!" Cream took advantage of Amy's moment of silence to say.

"Your Highness, you're forgetting something. They're musketeers. Commoners. You know what that means..." Amy gasped.

"Our love is... forbidden?" Cream nodded slowly, then Amy squealed.

"A forbidden love! That's so romantic!" The carriage lurched, and the two girls let out screams.

"Bad Guys!" Sonic yelled when the Chaotix landed on the carriage. He and Tails pulled out their swords, and they and Knuckles leapt into battle. Knuckles punched Charmy in the face, sending the bee flying into a tree. Espio turned invisible, and roundhouse kicked Knuckles in the head. He flew off the carriage, and landed next to Charmy. The two, dazed and confused, exchanged a shock glance as the carriage left them in the dust. Charmy stuck out his tongue at Knuckles and flew after the carriage, taunting.

"I can fly, and you can't!" Knuckles let out an angry growl, and started running after the carriage. Tails jabbed his sword at Espio when he reappeared, who dodged, grabbed Tails, and chucked him off the carriage. The poor kitsune slammed into Knuckles, and the two rolled into a mud pit. This left Sonic alone with the Chaotix. He was in a swordfight with Vector, and he had his sword thrown from his grip. Sonic backed up, and speed dashed at Vector. Vector barely managed to duck down to dodge the attack, and Sonic flew over his head, off the carriage, and slammed into a tree.

"Not good." Sonic groaned, trying to pull his head out of the tree trunk. The carriage made its escape deep into the woods. Tails and Knuckles, covered from head to foot with mud, managed to scurry out of the mud pit.

"Congratulations, Sonic, that tree won't do anything bad for now on." Knuckles sarcastically announced, seeing that Sonic got his head stuck in a tree.

"You're a scream. Get me out of this thing." Sonic ordered. Tails and Knuckles grabbed his legs, and started pulling. Sonic popped loose, and the trio rolled into the mud pit again.

"We need to save the princess!" Sonic announced, scrambling out of the mud. Tails and Knuckles followed him, and they ran in the direction the carriage went.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles: I would not be the first one thrown off-<strong>

**Andie: No Knuckles! Don't ever interrupt a chapter again!**

**Knuckles: I do what I want!**

**Shadow: Can you two go 5 minutes without arguing?**

**Andie: Shadow, what are you doing here?**

**Shadow: I'm here to see horrible this story is.**

**Sonic: You missed it! Eggman had to SING last chapter!**

**Shadow: Thank goodness I missed THAT...**

**Andie: I'm continuing the chapter, since Knuckles was evil enough to interrupt! Now, where was I?**

**Knuckles: You-**

**Andie: Don't answer that.**

* * *

><p>"Sonic! This door won't budge!" Tails yelled as he and Knuckles strained to open the door. They had found a remote tower somewhere, and the carriage driven halfway off a cliff, so they determined that the Chaotix were gonna lock the princess up in the remote tower so no one could find her.<p>

"I've got this!" Sonic replyed, charging toward the door. Tails then noticed that the door had a sign on it that said 'Push'. He pushed on the door and, sure enough, it opened.

"Never mind, Sonic! I go-" Tails jumped back when Sonic dashed past him, and through the open door. Tails did a facepalm, and Knuckles started laughing. The Chaotix jumped when a blue blur shot past them. Sonic shot through a window, and fell to the ground, yelling.

He hit a tree, which bent under the blow, and fired him into the air. He then hit a cow, which mooed, and kicked him into a windmill. The windmill fired him back through the window, and he rolled down hundreds of stairs down to where Tails and Knuckles were. Knuckles was on the ground, rolling, and Tails helped Sonic up and asked.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"Door's open..." Sonic groaned, dizzy.

"So, what are we going to do about the musketeers?" Espio asked as he and Charmy prepared a cage to lock Princess Amy and Cream in.

"We're 87 stories up! They'll never make-" Vector turned around to see Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles standing behind him, looking heroic. Well, at least Sonic looked heroic. Tails and Knuckles were panting too hard to look anything other than dead tired.

"Release the princess, or else!" Sonic threatened, not noticing his friends' fatigue. They glared at him as the Chaotix grinned evilly, threw Amy and Cream into the cage, and another fight began. Sonic was sword-fighting with Vector, and Knuckles was dodging Charmy's sword swipes as he tried to punch him off the stairs. Tails pulled out his sword, and looked around warily for Espio, who had turned invisible again. He felt a pair of hands pick him up, and he heard Espio order.

"Hit the road, squirt!" He tied together Tails's namesakes, and threw him off the stairs. Tails fell about 50 stories, then his musketeer uniform got caught on a hook. He scrambled to untie his tails, cursing his awful luck.

Sonic's sword was launched out of his hand by Vector, and he backd up slowly. He found himself back to back with Knuckles, and he asked him.

"Now what?"

"How should I know? Use your head!" Sonic turned back to face Vector, and he noticed the broken window behind him. Grinning, Sonic grabbed Knuckles's arm, dragged him past Vector, and they jumped out the window.

They hit a tree, which bent under the blow, and fired them into the air. They then hit a cow, which mooed, and kicked him into a windmill. The windmill fired them back through the window, and they hit the Chaotix, who flew out a window and landed in a river. Sonic and Knuckles rolled down the stairs until they smacked into the cage where Amy and Cream were trapped. The 4 of them rolled down the stairs until they ran into Tails, then the 5 of them rolled down the stairs until they landed at the doors. They lay there, dizzy, then Knuckles recovered and yelled at Sonic.

"What kind of plan was that!"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Sonic asked, getting up and dusting off his uniform. Knuckles groaned, and replyed.

"Remind me again why I work with you." Sonic started to reply, then Princess Amy cleared her throat to get their attention. She was still tied up, and Tails had already gotten to work untying Cream. Sonic laughed nervously, shoved Knuckles aside, and helped Amy to her feet.

"I'll handle this." he told her, untying her ropes. After several unsuccessful tries, he muttered.

"I can't do ropes..." He managed to get her untied, but he was all tangled up in the process.

"Oh, no..." Sonic accidentally knocked his feet out from underneath him with the rope, and he fell smack on his back. Amy started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Andie: Wondering why I ended it where I did? Go back to Chapter 3, and reread Amy and Cream's conversation in the beginning.<strong>

**Knuckles: What was up with the repeated part?**

**Andie: What repeated- Oh, that. Basically the segments were the same in the movie, so I did the same here. Make sure to review! No flames, please.**


	9. Sweet Wings of Love

**Andie: We're back! 8D**

**Knuckles: You were only gone for a night, Andie. No one cares about this story.**

**Andie: That's not true, Knuckles. Squad Unit 19, Hande, ultimateCCC, Galexia the Chao, The Walls of Jericho, and all the other readers care! Alright, there's a thing in this chapter that needs explained. There's actually a deleted stanza in the song "Sweet Wings of Love", and I heard the full song on YouTube, loved the deleted stanza, and decided I'm gonna add it to the story! I also gave Tails and Cream a moment during that deleted stanza, because I'm almost as much of TaiReam freak as I am a SonAmy freak.**

**Amy: Taismo fans might attack you.**

**Andie: What's sad is, I'm at war with myself with Taiream and Taismo, I love both pairings. I just like Taiream more because they killed off Cosmo... sort of...**

**Sonic: Uh, Andie, I don't wanna be rude, but I don't think the readers care if you like Taiream or Taismo, Just start the chapter already.**

**Andie: Wha? Oh, yeah! Sorry, guys.**

* * *

><p>Main Characters<p>

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy Rose

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix (Vector, Espio, Charmy)

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>As everyone headed back toward the castle, Andie decided it would be a smart idea to stalk around Sonic and Amy, and Tails and Cream, and mess with their feelings by singing a love song she wrote.<p>

**_Andie:_**_ I float on the breeze..._

Two Chao flew up next to her, and started singing with her.

**_Chao: _**_On Wings of Love_

Andie stared at them with a weirded out look on her face, then she shrugged and kept singing.

**_Andie: _**_Like birds, and like bees_

**_Chao: _**_Sweet Wings of Love_

_**Andie: **The first day we met_

**_Chao: _**_On wings of Love_

**_Andie: _**_We watched the sun set._

_**Chao: **Sweet Wings of Love_

**_Andie: _**_And if by some chance_

**_Chao: _**_Some chance of fate_

**_Andie: _**_We're chasing romance_

**_Chao: _**_It's not too late_

**_Andie: _**_It's heaven's desire_

_You'll be mine._

_Hands intwined_ _on wings of love_

_**Chao: **Of love!_

Sonic picked up a rock, and threw it into the woods, where the music was coming from. After a couple seconds, the rock came flying back and hit him in the face. He staggered back, and Princess Amy put a hand on his cheek and asked.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me." Sonic replyed, waving off her question. They locked eyes, and backed away from each other nervously. Sonic rubbed the back of his head, and Amy then said softly.

"Thank you, for saving me."

"That's what musketeers do!" Sonic announced, flashing her a thumbs up. Amy softly giggled.

* * *

><p>Tails and Cream ducked under the cover of a tree as it started to rain. Andie sat in the rain, and she continued singing.<p>

**_Andie: _**_Graceful raindrops down_

_Here the gentle sound_

_Music swirling_

_Love be daring_

_Laughter soft and sweet_

_Sweeps me off my feet_

_I was lost_

_So lost_

_But now I'm found!_

"I'm so glad you saved me." Cream said softly, staring down at her folded hands. Tails hung his head in shame, and said regretfully.

"I didn't even fight. I was hanging off a hook with my tails tied in a knot."

"You didn't run off in fear, so you're still a hero to me." Cream replyed. Tails cast her a grateful glance, and it stopped raining. Tails and Cream stood up, and kept walking. Tails was distracted by what Cream said earlier, so he didn't see the treeroot in his path until he tripped on it. He landed facefirst on the ground, and Cream giggled, then helped him stand.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Tails nodded. Their eyes drifted to their hands, and they noticed they were holding hands. They pulled away from each other, blushing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Andie: <em>**_A real life fairytale_

_**Chao:** Fairytale!_

_**Andie:** Down the streams of life we said_

_**Chao:** Life we sail_

_**Andie:** And our world in twilight gleam_

_**Chao:** Twilight gleam!_

_**Andie:** Like the light in your eyes_

_Inside my dreams_

Sonic held the door for Amy as they entered the Castle Gardens. Both of them were feeling a little sad, but neither was sure why.

_**Andie:** Your whisper lightly tickling my ear_

_**Chao:** La,La,La,La,La,La_

_**Andie:** It's Paris, ah, in the spring_

_**Chao:** Spring! Spring! Spring! Spring!_

_**Andie:** I feel so giddy_

_One thing is clear_

_**Andie and Chao:** You stir my heart_

_**Andie:** To say_

_Don't take your hand from mine-_

Sonic noticed he and Amy were holding hands, and he ripped his hand out of her grasp, his face as red as Knuckles. Amy laughed at his reaction.

_**Andie:** Just hold tight_

_Until you find_

_You're the light I'm_

_Dreaming of-_

Amy grabbed Sonic's shoulders, and pressed her lips against his. Sonic squirmed away from her in a panic, and she winked at him, and headed into the castle.

_**Andie:** And I'm waiting for you_

_On Wings_

_**Chao:** On Wings_

_**Andie:** Of_

_Love_

_**Chao:** On Wings of Love_

Sonic shook his head, and noticed Andie sitting on the wall surrounding the garden. With a mischevious grin, he picked up a rock, and chucked it at her. He hit her in the face, and she tipped backwards off the wall. The Chao looked down at her, exchanged a glance, and fled the scene before they were next. Sonic glanced back at the castle doors, with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles: HEADSHOT!<strong>

**Andie: SHADDUP! *hits him with a newspaper***

**Amy: That was such a romantic chapter!**

**Andie: I feel like I killed it.**

**Amy: It was good. Wasn't it Sonic?**

**Sonic: Uh... I dunno. I'm not really a romance guy.**

**Andie: You just like the action?**

**Sonic: Pretty much. I like that I got to throw a rock at you, though.**

**Andie: Yeah, I feel like you wouldn't have fainted after Amy kissed you, so I had to add in a different part that would be slightly humorous.**

**Knuckles: Mickey fainted in the original? What a chump.**

**Andie: Knuckles, if anyone's a chump, it's you. I don't know if he fainted or what happened, he just looked kinda lovedrunk, and then he fell down. Anyway, make sure to review. No flames.**


	10. Plan B

Main Characters

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy Rose

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix (Vector, Espio, and Charmy)

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>The door slammed open, and Captain Eggman stomped in.<p>

"We've got a problem!" He bellowed. Rouge shut off the blowdryer she was using to dry off the Chaotix's uniforms as they stared at Eggman.

"Those nimrods turned out to be tougher than I thought! Time for plan B!"

"There was a Plan A?" Rouge whispered to Espio, who shrugged. Eggman kept talking.

"We need to do the switcheroo with the princess tonight at the opera-"

**_Opera Singers: _**_Come, friends, beyond the seas!_

Just like last time, everyone looked around for the source of the music. Eggman then shook his head, and continued.

"So, to get rid of her bodyguards, we're gonna seperate them, and kill them!" He pointed at Rouge, and said.

"Lieutenant, you've got the hothead!" He then pointed at Espio.

"You've got the squirt, and I'll take out the freak! Vector, you fill up the lair with torture-y killing stuff, and Charmy, get some desguises. You have until the opera tonight-"

**_Opera Singers: _**_Come, friends, beyond the seas!_

"That's starting to get annoying." Rouge complained, as the Chaotix and Eggman looked around again. Eggman shrugged at her and finished.

"To deal with this... problem." Rouge and the Chaotix saluted, and headed out to do their tasks.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: What is up with the Opera Singers-<strong>

_**Opera Singers: Come, friends, beyond the seas!**_

**Andie: It works here too? Nice! Opera!**

_**Opera Singers: Come, friends, beyond the seas!**_

**Andie: Opera!**

_**Opera Singers: Come, friends, beyond the seas!**_

**Andie: Op-**

**Shadow: YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL SHOOT YOU!**

**Andie: ... Let's move on ...**

* * *

><p>Upon first glance, Knuckles looked asleep. He was sitting on the stairs into the palace, with his eyes shut. But Knuckles wasn't asleep, he was just focusing on the noises around him. His eyes snapped open when he heard some bushes rustle. He saw a dark figure sneak across the shadows, and heard another bush rustle. Knuckles stood up, and started sneaking over to the bushes. He heard a laugh behind him, and he spun around to see Rouge standing there.<p>

"You look stupid doing that." she taunted.

"Get out of here, or I'll-"

"What? You'll hit me with your lumpy hands?" Knuckles let out an angry yell, and threw a punch. Rouge dodged the attack, and hit him in the back of the head with a frying pan. Knuckles staggered, then collapsed. Rouge threw down the frying pan, adjusted her gloves, and kicked Knuckles onto his back so she could get a good look at him.

"Too bad he's a musketeer, because this is one hot hunk." Rouge announced, grinning evilly. She started dragging Knuckles away.

* * *

><p>Espio turned invisible, and slowly snuck down the hallway to where Tails was. He got behind the fox, pulled out a sack, threw it over his head, and dragged him away.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic headed to Tails's post, only to find him gone. He ran outside only to find Knuckles gone too.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the One Musketeer!" Sonic turned around to see Eggman standing in the shadows.

"Eggman! Do you know where Tails and Knuckles are?" Sonic asked him. Eggman let out an evil laugh, and said.

"You bet I do!" Sonic stared at him in confusion, and then said.

"We gotta find them! They shouldn't be leaving their post- Wait a minute..." Eggman laughed again, and Sonic cried.

"You did this!"

"That's right! You see, my plans are to become King, which were almost stopped when Princess What's Her Face wanted bodyguards, so I just assigned you three that job because you're dumber than doorposts!"

"Tails, Knuckles and I won't let you take the throne! They're gonna escape wherever you locked them up, and-"

"Oh, that's a problem. Those two doofs are getting fitted for halos." Sonic's eyes widened when he caught what Eggman meant.

"No..." He said softly.

"Yes!" Eggman laughed. Sonic whipped out his sword, pointed it at Eggman, and snarled.

"By the power invested in me, as a musketeer, I arrest you!" Eggman laughed evilly again, and said.

"That's a good one, freak, but I've got a better one. By the power invested in my fist, I clobber you!" Sonic blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles: Andie, I understand that you hate me, and the feeling's mutual, but did you have to go and do THAT?<strong>

**Andie: Do what? The halo part was in the movie, I swear. Not exactly at that part, but whatever.**

**Knuckles: That wasn't what I meant. *whispers something in Andie's ear***

**Andie: It did not say that, Knuckles- *checks* ... Oh.**

**Sonic: *wild laughter***

**Andie: Well, that was awkward... But it's not intentional, or that bad, so I'm just gonna leave it there.**

**Knuckles: You might get flamed for it.**

**Andie: I might, but I can and will block anyone who flames me, so who cares?**

**Tails: Wait, you can do that?**

**Andie: Yeah, I did it once. Oh well, make sure to review. Up next is Chains of Love!**

**Knuckles: I hate you.**


	11. Chains of Love

**Andie: Hey guys, we're back. Alright, I'm gonna die after this chapter-**

**Silver: What? Why?**

**Andie: It's most likely that Knuckles will kill me.**

**Sonic: Amy's threatened to go after him with her hammer if he lays a finger on you, so I think you're safe.**

**Andie: I am? Since when did Amy care about my whereabouts?**

**Sonic: I'll imagine because she's obsessed with this story.**

**Andie: *shrugs* Whatever, I just don't care about what goes through Amy's crazy head. Anyway, Chains of Love took me forever to rewrite, I was up until 3 in the morning having to replace all the cow references with night and bat ones, because there's no way that Knuckles could call Rouge a cow and expect to live.**

**Shadow: She'd probably go after you as well.**

**Andie: And what's scary about that is she has a concealed gun.**

**Sonic: She does?**

**Andie: She and Shadow do.**

**Sonic: Where does she conceal it?**

**Shadow: Andie wants us to remain PG.**

**Sonic: Never mind, I don't wanna know.**

**Andie: For crying out loud, you two... Let's just go to the chapter...**

* * *

><p>When Knuckles woke up, he found that he had been tied up and gagged. By shaking his head a couple times, he managed to get the gag to slip.<p>

"If you untie me, I might spare your life!" he threatened Rouge. She smirked, pulled him to his feet, and announced.

"This is it, hunk! Any last words before I drown you?"

"You can't kill me." Knuckles started.

"Says who?" Rouge asked.

"Says me. You're too soft to kill me." Rouge pushed him up against the railing of the bridge, and snarled.

"I am not!"

"Then kill me right now!" Knuckles taunted. Rouge stared at him, then she balled her fingers into a fist, and hit his chest numerous times.

"Softie." Knuckles repeated. He then added.

"What's the matter? You in love with me or something?" Rouge stared at him again, then she recomposed herself and yelled.

"I'd rather be dead!"

"Liar!"

"Idiot!"

"Wench!"

"Doofus!" Knuckles ran out of insults, but he had a plan that could save him instead.

"You love me too much to kill me." He told her.

"I don't love you." Rouge replyed.

"Oh really? Bet that would change if I said I love you." Knuckles looked around to make sure no one was around, and he started singing, feeling like an idiot.

**_Knuckles_**_: Your Chains of Love_

_Now hold me tight_

_Your moonlight beauty_

_Makes my heart take flight-_

Knuckles accidentally tripped on his bindings, and he slammed against Rouge, and shoved her up against the railing of the bridge. She stared at him like he was nuts, pushed him away, and picked up where he left off.

**_Rouge:_**_ You will not change_

_My mind one smidge._

_I'm going to drop you_

_Screaming off this bridge!_

She let out an evil laugh as Knuckles struggled with his bindings. He managed to free his forearms, and he grabbed Rouge's hips, and pulled the bat against him.

"Rouge, you drive me nuts!" he muttered in her ear. Rouge pulled away from him, slapped him in the face, and turned her back to him. Andie was hanging upside down from a nearby tree, and she winked and joined in the song, pretending to be Rouge's conscience.

**_Andie:_**_ He's not so sweet._

_He's not so dumb._

**_Rouge: _**_Poor hunk._

**_Andie: _**_You have to kill him_

_Or he'll change your mind_

**_Rouge: _**_Poor grudge._

**_Andie: _**_Say farewell to _

_that echidna_

**_Rouge: _**_Farewell!_

**_Andie: _**_Because it's your duty that he_

**_Both: _**_Takes the plunge!_

Rouge pushed Knuckles against the railing of the bridge again, and started tying him to an anvil. Knuckles scrambled to come up with another stanza for the song before she killed him.

**_Knuckles: _**_My midnight miss_

_You charm my soul_

_You leave me comp-Wingly beyond control-_

The lame play on words distracted Rouge from her task, she groaned and rolled her eyes as Knuckles continued.

**_Knuckles: _**_Call me a doof_

_But one thing's clear!_

_Your melodious voice_

_Is music to my ears!_

Rouge backed away from him, as Andie started playing the voice in Rouge's head again.

**_Andie:_**_ He's no Don Juan._

**_Rouge: _**_He's not real smart_

_And, yet, he's touched my stone-cold heart!_

_He loves my voice_

_And my bat-like gaze-_

Rouge started untying the ropes that she used to immobilize Knuckles.

**_Rouge: _**_His bonehead charm-_

She pushed the ropes off him, and slid her hands down his chest.

**_Rouge: _**_Has set my heart_

_Ablaze!_

Knuckles surprised himself by pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Aw..." Andie sighed, watching them. Suddenly, the tree branch she was hanging off of cracked, and she dropped to the ground with a thud. Knuckles wrenched away from Rouge, peering into the darkness for the intruder.

"Knuckles, you need to save Sonic! He's in dire peril!" Rouge told him.

"What!" Knuckles cried, looking at Rouge.

"I'll explain everything as we go." The two ran off the bridge, and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Andie: I hate how this turned out. The song doesn't make sense in some parts, I feel like Knuckles and Rouge were extremely out of character, and it's just... UGH.<strong>

**Knuckles: Andie's lack of sleep is apparant.**

**Andie: Shut up, Knuckles. No flames, guys. I know this chapter sucked. So let's either be nice, or don't post a review, and we'll all just wait for the next chapter.**


	12. This is the End?

**Andie: This message is to all the regulars who read this story: You guys ROCK! Apparantly that last chapter was better than I thought it was. **

**Knuckles: I think everyone just has bad taste in stories.**

**Andie: Shut up, Knuckles. I'm sad to report that this story is almost done! There's, like, 4 or 5 chapters left! T_T**

**Knuckles: YES! NOW ANDIE CAN LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Andie: Not so fast, Knuckles. I have many more Sonic stories in my head.**

**Knuckles: Since when did blondes have anything in their heads?**

***Andie tackles Knuckles, a fight ensues***

* * *

><p>Main Characters<p>

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy Rose

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix (Vector, Espio, Charmy)

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>Sonic tried to charge at Eggman, but the chain restraining him knocked him flat on his back.<p>

"Hope you enjoy your stay at the Egg-Aqueducts." Eggman sneered, he then added with a grin.

"They say that the tide comes in faster than horses!" He let out a laugh, and climbed out of the cell, slamming the cover shut behind him. Sonic stared after him, then he was distracted by something cold and wet soaking into his glove. He looked down, and quickly stood up. There was water seeping into the cell. Water started pouring out of the pipes in the walls, flooding the floor. When the water reached Sonic's ankles, he noticed a sign up near the top of the cell. His eyes widened in horror when he read the message.

"You must be this tall to survive." Sonic tried to reach the ladder, but the chain was too short to allow him to get near it. When the water reached his knees, he gave up.

* * *

><p>"Tails! Where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Panting, Tails replyed.<p>

"I thought he was with you!"

"Over there are the Egg-Aqueducts. Eggman was going to drown Sonic in there." Rouge reported, pointing toward the scary looking torture-house across the water.

"Who's that?" Tails asked Knuckles.

"That's Rouge. She used to work for Eggman, but she switched sides." Knuckles replyed. He then announced.

"I'm not going in there. We have to get to the Opera, and stop Eggman."

"But Sonic's our best friend!" Tails protested, he and Rouge staring at Knuckles.

"Sonic can take care of himself." Knuckles said with a confidence he didn't feel.

"You're ending the Three Musketeers with that!" Tails demanded. Knuckles started to reply, but Andie popped up out of nowhere.

**_Andie: _**_This is the end!_

_This is the end!_

"Aren't you that girl we saw earlier?" Knuckles asked her. Andie ignored him.

**_Andie: _**_Knuckles the Echidna_

_Has left poor Sonic to drown!_

_(He let him drown)_

_And Tails trusted him, but Knuckles let him down!_

_(He let him down)_

_We'll all berate him_

_Because we hate him-_

Knuckles curled his hands into fists. This girl just crossed the line from nuisance to annoying. Someone had to teach her a lesson.

**_Andie: _**_He is a traitor_

_Hedgehog hater_

_He's a lousy second rater._

Andie noticed the death glare Knuckles was giving her, and she yelled in his face.

**_Andie: _**_Mangy Coward!_

_Knuckles's destiny has soured_

_It's the end!_

Andie put a hand on her forehead for a dramatic affect, and Knuckles let out a loud yell, and started beating her up. When Andie collapsed to the ground, Knuckles yelled at her.

"I'll show you, you stupid girl-"

"That way, tiger." Andie interrupted, pointing toward the Egg-Aqueducts. Knuckles looked up to see Tails and Rouge trying to break open the doors. He shook a fist at Andie, and snarled.

"I am not a coward, and I'll prove it to you!" He ran to catch up with them, and Andie shook her head and sighed.

"It's amazing what music can do to people..."

* * *

><p><strong>Amy: Don't end it! I wanna know if Sonic drowns or not. I'll hammer you if he drowns!<strong>

**Andie: You are so strange... .**

**Knuckles: Love your black eye, blondie.**

**Andie: Word to the wise, don't mess with echidnas with mutated hands.**

**Knuckles: MY HANDS ARE NOT MUTAT-**

**Andie: Just review, everyone. Oh, and I realize that the place where Pete tried to drown Mickey was called the Mont Saint Michelle or something like that. But Eggman wouldn't give it an awesome name like that. No, he'd HAVE to add Egg to it, and aqueducts are passageways for water, so Egg-Aqueducts!**

**Shadow: No one cares, Andie.**

**Andie: Just review...**


	13. Chapter O' Fails!

**Andie: Okay, guys, show of hands how many people were confused by the chapter title last chapter? XD**

**Knuckles: Andie, no one cares.**

**Andie: SHUT UP KNUCKLES!**

**Knuckles: MAKE ME!**

**Rouge: *grabs Andie and Knuckle's heads, and knocks their heads together, knocking them out* Idiots... I sick of them fighting...**

**Sonic: Thanks Rouge. Alright, we're taking over the story now! **

**Amy: Nice!**

**Silver: We should've done this sooner...**

**Sonic: How many people want to see the next three chapters, which are pathetically short, combined into 1 big chapter! ... I thought so! So let's go!**

* * *

><p>Main Characters<p>

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix (Vector, Espio, Charmy)

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>Rouge unlocked the cell, and pulled off the cover.<p>

"He's in there!" she reported, peering into the water. "I'm going in!" Knuckles announced, gently pushing Rouge back and jumping into the water. Tails followed shortly afterward. Rouge watched the bubbles on the surface, then Knuckles and Tails emerged, supporting an unconscious Sonic between them. Rouge helped them pull him out of the water, and she unlocked the shackle on his torso. Knuckles pulled Sonic into a sitting position, and punched him in the back as hard as he could. Sonic coughed up a mouthful of water, and he shook himself.

"Tails? Knuckles? Eggman told me you were dead." He told them, confused.

"Eggman? Kill US?" Knuckles asked.

"We're not going anywhere without you, Sonic." Tails said softly. Sonic smiled at him, and then he said.

"We have to get to the Opera." Sonic and Tails ran out of the room, but Knuckles turned to face Rouge.

"Do you think you can come with us? We might need your help again." Rouge ran her hand under his chin, and teased.

"Be careful, Knuckie, I don't want to have to rescue you."

"You? Rescue me? In your dreams." Rouge threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. They were too busy making out to notice that Sonic came back in to see what was keeping Knuckles, until he teased.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd tell you two to get a room, but you're off-mission Knuckles!" Knuckles and Rouge pulled apart, embarassed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge: Off-mission? Isn't that what Andie says whenever characters on Star Trek start making out?<strong>

**Shadow: How should we know? We don't sit and watch it with her.**

**Silver: I do... sometimes...**

**Shadow: Silver, no one cares about you.**

**Sonic: Hey, Andie wrote it, not me! And guys, stop interrupting, we're trying to do a nonstop fanfiction chapter here.**

**Tails: That makes me think of the promises of commercial-less music on the radio-**

**Sonic: SHUT UP TAILS!**

* * *

><p>"Charmy definently got the short end of the stick this time." Espio snickered.<p>

"Better him than me." Vector replyed with a laugh. They dropped the subject, and stood at attention when the Royal Carriage pulled out.

"Princess Amy." Espio greeted her as she and Cream stepped out of the carriage.

"Your Grace." Vector added, as he and Espio bowed. When the two girls vanished inside the operahouse, they straightened and grinned at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: There's no way Andie intended that to be a chapter, Sonic. <strong>**Let me see her book. *snatches the notebook from Sonic* ... Sonic, this is three parts in one chapter.**

**Sonic: It is?**

**Shadow: Congratulations, Sonic, you're officially dumber than Knuckles.**

**Sonic: How was I supposed to know that!**

**Shadow: Sonic takes back the three chapters in one back at the beginning, because he's too stupid to know the difference between a part and a chapter. Besides, if we do the three chapters in one, the story would end in this chapter.**

**Sonic: Let's just wrap up the chapter before she wakes up.**

* * *

><p>"Your Highness!" Eggman sneered, bowing to Amy and Cream.<p>

"Captain Eggman?" Amy asked, her smile fading. Vector and Espio stepped up behind her and Cream, wearing matching evil grins.

"Where are our bodyguards?" Amy asked. In a matter of seconds, Eggman had stuffed the girls into a sack.

"I'll be your bodyguard tonight!" he announced. He threw the bag into a chest Espio and Vector held, and as they locked it up Eggman ordered.

"Go dump those two somewhere, I don't care where, just make sure they can't come back!" The two members of the Chaotix saluted, and ran out of the room, carrying the chest. Eggman stepped behind the curtain, and Charmy whined.

"Do I have to do this? I feel like an idiot..."

"Shut up, and do your stuff!" Eggman ordered him. Charmy had been forced to dress up as Princess Amy. He was going to pretend to be her, and hand the throne over to Eggman. Charmy pulled out a blowhorn, and fired it. When everyone in the opera house looked at him, he announced in a phony high voice.

"Attention, my loyal subjects! Due to the stress of princessing, my dutys have become too much for me to handle, so I'm stepping down from the throne. I present your new ruler, King Eggman!" Charmy fled to change out of the dress as everyone gasped. Eggman did a victory dance, and cheered.

"I did it!" He plunked a crown down on his head, and randomly announced.

"I feel like eating a snail." He noticed everyone in the opera house was staring at him, and he quickly recompsoed himself, ordered.

"Let's start the show!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: What kind of ending was that?<strong>

**Sonic: Andie would probably tell you guys to review, so I'm gonna tell you that. Alright, let's get lost before Andie wakes up. **

***Everyone leaves***


	14. L'Opera

**Andie: I apoligize for what occured last chapter. Because of that, this chapter won't have a commentary. I feel like the last chapter was pointless anyway, but I'd get flamed if I skipped it. Ah, well.**

**So let's get going!**

* * *

><p>Main Characters<p>

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles

Princess Minnie - Amy Rose

Lady Daisy - Cream

Lieutenant Clarabelle - Rouge

Beagle Boys - Chaotix

Captain Pete - Eggman

Troubador (The Turtle) - AndieTiggerPyro

* * *

><p>Andie stepped up to the director's podium at the orchestra pit, she gestured to her polo shirt and khakis, explained.<p>

"Band Joke." And started setting up her music. She held up her baton, and the orchestra started playing. Almost as if they were cued, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran into the opera house on a mission: Save the Princess, and stop Eggman. Meanwhile, Espio and Vector were sneaking behind the sets of the opera, carrying the trunk Princess Amy and Cream were in. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles headed backstage, and Tails cried.

"Sonic! It's those bad guys from earlier!"

"Sonic! Help!" The princess cried from inside the chest.

"Alright, you two, drop the princess!" Sonic yelled. The Chaotix smirked, threw the chest into the air, and let it drop. Sonic and Tails pulled out their swords, and they started swordfighting - fistfighting in Knuckles's case - with the Chaotix. They didn't stop when the set in front of them was pulled away, or when the audience gasped when they saw them.

"Nice! Some action!" Andie cried, picking up the tempo of the song. Her excitement quickly turned into annoyance when the singers sharing the stage with the battlers let out loud shrieks and fled the stage. Eggman woke up when he heard the screams, and looked down to see the battle on the stage.

"What the?" he asked. He noticed the chest sitting on the stage, and started to panic. Charmy then emerged, grabbed the chest, and started to drag it away.

"No one walks away with the princess when Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are on the job!" Sonic announced. Tails pulled his sleeve, and said.

"Uh, Sonic, someone's walking away with the princess."

"What?" Sonic turned around to see Charmy, then he called.

"Let's get him!" He, Tails, and Knuckles all tackled Charmy, and started beating him up. Sonic and Tails started to carry the chest away, and Knuckles picked up Charmy, yelled.

"Catch!" And threw him at Espio and Vector. The bee slammed against his comrads, knocking them to the ground. The Three Musketeers tried to get away by running up onto the catwalk, but they were quickly trapped because there was no way across the stage.

"Let's use this!" Knuckles announced, grabbing the wire for a suspended light and pulling it toward his teammates. Sonic and Tails tossed the chest onto the light, and then Knuckles and Sonic quickly climbed on as it started to drop toward the stage. Tails, by simply spinning his namesakes, followed them.

"They're getting away!" Eggman cried, jumping onto the light connected to theirs. He started to drop toward the stage, jerking Sonic and Knuckles back up into the air. Tails got his uniform caught on the light, and he was violently jerked up along with them. Eggman jammed his foot into the wire to keep it from going anywhere, and he tried to grab the chest from the trio. Everyone's attention was on the Tug O' War above the stage. Suddenly, Eggman lost his grip on the chest, and it dropped down toward the stage. Sonic jumped off the light, and ran down off the catwalk to where the chest was falling. He tried to catch it, but got squished under it instead. Everyone in the opera house gasped, and the song abruptly ended because Andie forgot to keep conducting. Knuckles did a facepalm, and Tails flinched, then Eggman sneered.

"Later, Losers!" and let the wire keep feeding through the pulley so he'd drop down toward the stage. Knuckles and Tails were jerked into the air. The Chaotix jumped onto the light Tails and Knuckles were on to beat them up, and Eggman jumped off the light he was on. Tails, Knuckles, and the Chaotix all let out loud screams as they crashed through the stage floor.

"2 down, and 1 to go!" Eggman sneered, turning to grin evilly at Sonic. He was trying to unlock the chest Amy and Cream were trapped in. Amy saw Eggman's shadow through the keyhole, and she cried.

"Sonic! Look out!" Sonic turned around, and Eggman snarled.

"This is it, freak. En Garde!" Everyone in the opera house gasped, and Andie started shuffling through her music for a good battle song. When she found one , she started conducting again.

"Ha ha!" Eggman laughed, swiping his sword at Sonic's neck. Sonic dodged the attack, and lunged back.

"Ho ho!" Eggman blocked the attack. With a flick of his wrist, Sonic knocked Eggman's sword out of his hand. Andie ducked before it impaled her in the head.

"Ha ha!" Sonic laughed, pointing his sword at Eggman's chest.

"Ho ho!" Eggman stomped on Sonic's sword.

"Uh oh..." Sonic groaned, trying to pull his sword out from underneath Eggman's foot. Eggman kneed Sonic in the face, and the poor hedgehog flew across the stage, and landed on his face. Eggman stood over him, and pointed his sword at him.

"It's all over freak. You lose." Eggman sneered. Sonic heard a squeaking noise, and looked up to see Tails and Knuckles pulling the light up out of the hole in the floor. They were dirty, and their uniforms were slightly tattered, but they had big grins on their faces. Eggman, unaware of them, continued.

"With you out of the way, getting rid of the princess will be easy as pie!"

"Wanna bet?" Sonic asked with a grin.

"That's a sucker bet!"

"Yeah, and you're the sucker!" Knuckles retorted, hitting Eggman in the head. He and Tails jumped off the light, and landed next to Sonic. They pulled out their swords, and yelled.

"All for one, and one for all!" Tails flew up to Eggman's head, and asked.

"How's this for a squirt?" he poked Eggman's eyes. Eggman let out a cry of pain and backed up, then Knuckles tripped him.

"How's that for a hothead?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"And how's this for a freak of nature?" Sonic asked, speed dashing into Eggman.

"We may not succeed on our own." Sonic started.

"But together-" Tails added.

"We can do anything!" Knuckles finished. They started beating up Eggman, then he tried to run away from them, and he fell through the hole in the stage. Everyone in the opera house cheered, then Sonic felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest.

Sonic! You did it!" Amy cheered, pulling the hedgehog into a death hug.

"Not bad, Knucklehead." Knuckles turned around to see Rouge standing behind him, a hand on her thrust out hip.

"Temptress." Knuckles teased, stepping up to her.

"Doofus." Rouge retorted. Knuckles opened his mouth to call her another name, but she quickly kissed him, making him forget what he was going to say.

"I, uh, guess I saved you this time." Tails said to Cream shyly, rubbing the back of his head. Cream smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and started planting kisses all over his face.

"Cream? Are you kissing a commoner?" Amy teased. Cream giggled, and replyed.

"Oui, Oui." Amy faced Sonic with a grin, and Sonic surprised himself by stealing a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Andie: The next chapter is the last one! T_T<strong>

**Knuckles: YES!**

**Amy: NO!**

**Andie: I'm gonna try to put off ending this as long as I ca- Wait, how'd you guys get back in here?**

**Shadow: Your back door was open.**

**Andie: YOU GUYS ALWAYS SAY THAT!**

**Knuckles: Then shut the door. There's an idea.**

**Andie: Whatever. Just review.**


	15. The End and Sneak Peeks at New Stories

**Andie: This is the last chapter! T_T**

**Knuckles: YES! VICTORY!**

**Amy: NO! T_T**

**Sonic: At least you have more stories planned.**

**Andie: I do. Go read my profile for sneak peeks.**

**Shadow: Andie, no one's gonna go look at your profile.**

**Andie: Yeah, I know. Alright guys, stay tuned at the end of the chapter for sneak peeks! I've got 3 stories planned: Foul Play, one of the stories needs a name, and the other has the filler name Burnin' Up In Love until I get a better name for it. Alright, here's the last chapter of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: The Three Musketeers! Just a warning, I thought the original ending was too abrupt, so I added parts to it!**

**Shadow: No one cares, Andie.**

**Andie: *glares at Shadow***

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tails! Do you know where Knuckles is?" Sonic asked, running up to his best friend.<p>

"No, but no prizes guessing who he's with." Tails replyed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you see him, tell him to head to the courtyard, because Princess Amy's gonna make us real musketeers!" Sonic told him. Tails's face lit up.

"She is!" Sonic nodded, a grin on his face, then Tails teased.

"Like you'd be one for long. Knuckles and I have bets on how long it'll be before we're addressing you as 'Your Majesty'."

"Shut up, Tails." Sonic ordered, turning red.

* * *

><p>Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles knelt before the Princess with matching grins on their faces. She held up the Royal Sword, and said as she tapped their shoulders with it.<p>

"I dub thee: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, Royal Musketeers!" The crowd cheered, and Sonic and Tails pulled out their swords as the 3 new musketeers yelled out the famous creed:

"All for one, and one for all!" Andie, who was sitting on the roof, cried out.

"Bravo! Our three heroes have finally made their dream come true. This story ends here, but another will begin. And another, and another, and another. But before we go, I think this celebration calls for ONE MORE SONG!"

**_Sonic: _**_All for one_

_Hey!_

**_Sonic and Tails: _**_All for one, and one for all!_

**_Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: _**_Musketeers sing_

_All for one and one for all_

_And all for one and one for all_

_And all for one and all!_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: Congratulations, Andie, that had to be the wimpest ending ever.<strong>

**Tails: I liked it. As some people say, less is more.**

**Andie: Shut up, Shadow. Alright, this story is over! T_T Alright, if you aren't in the mood to hear about my other stories, you can feel free to leave now-**

**Knuckles: *gets up and walks out***

**Andie: ...**

**Sonic: Ignore him, Andie. He's just a jerk.**

**Andie: Anyway, the first story I'm gonna give you guys a sneak peek of is Foul Play. It's a mystery story, hopefully, unlike any other. The summary is this: There's been some strange kidnappings happening in Station Square. People will go missing for several weeks, then reappear in Station Square Hospital with no memory of what has occured! After Amy Rose joins the list of victims, Sonic decides he's going to solve the mystery, dragging his friends along for the ride. I feeling like screwing with Knuckles, serves him right for leaving so soon, so here's a sneak peek Knuxouge moment in the story!**

* * *

><p>"I'm your husband? Since when?" Knuckles asked, as they watched the wolf walk away.<p>

"Hey, I'm not about to give anyone here our real names." Rouge retorted.

"Or tell them that we hate each other, for that matter." Rouge rolled her eyes at the red echidna, and whispered.

"Well, see anyone who looks like they'd kidnap people?"

"You're asking someone who avoids going to nightclubs for a reason." Knuckles whispered back, his deep voice rasping in Rouge's ear. She ignored him, she was too busy watching someone across the room. It was what looked like a huge man in a black trenchcoat. He looked around warily, and slipped into the Out of Order Girl's Bathroom. If that wasn't suspicious, Rouge didn't know what was.

"Knuckles, let's find out if that Girl's Bathroom is really Out of Order." Rouge whispered. She then said louder.

"Claw, I think I see a table over there. I'm feeling faint."

"Alright, Snow." Knuckles went along with the charade. They slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Andie: This next sneak peek is from my story that, so far, doesn't have a name. This is based off Sonic and the Secret Rings, and Sonic and the Dark Knight-<strong>

**Shadow: Those games suck.**

**Andie: I like the plots, but the endings always suck. And I hate those picture cutscenes. HATE THEM! Anyway, in this story, Sonic is once again transported into a storybook to defeat an evil inside its pages. This time, he has to fill the main _male_ protagionist role of famous stories like Snow White, Cinderella, Robin Hood, The Prince and the Pauper, and... I need a 5th story. However, there's a catch: One of his friends from the outside world is in the book with him, but his guide- a cranky sorceress named Athena -won't tell him who it is. Here's a sneak peek of that.**

* * *

><p>"I'll be able to do this no problem!" Sonic announced, struggling with the bow. Athena snatched it from him, and hissed.<p>

"You're holding the bow wrong. You do it like this." Athena pulled back the arrow, aimed, and fired. The arrow whizzed through the air, and stabbed into the tree trunk. She handed the bow back to Sonic, who snatched it from her with a glare, and tried again. His second attempt was better, but the arrow stabbed into the ground 3 feet away from the tree trunk.

"Luckily for you, I can make sure you hit the target everytime, so all you have to do is be able to fire it." Athena told Sonic, when he gritted his teeth, and tried again. His third shot hit the tree trunk dead on. Sonic and Athena exchanged glances, and Athena commented.

"Not bad. Maybe you won't need my help."

"Third time's always the charm!" Sonic replyed, flashing Athena a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes as Sonic pulled back the arrow and aimed again. Just as he was about to release it, Athena whacked him in the back of the head. This knocked his shot flying deep into the woods.

"What was that for?" Sonic demanded, turning to face her.

"Robin Hood's able to hit the target every-"

"Every time. I know. I actually read this story." Sonic told her with a grin. Athena buried her face in her hands with a groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: Athena has some serious issues.<strong>

**Silver: Can I speak freely, Andie?**

**Andie: Sure.**

**Silver: She reminds me of you.**

**Amy: The combination of that and what Shadow said was kinda harsh.**

**Andie: She's based off my faults and flaws, so she's supposed to be like that. Here's the final story. I'm calling it Burnin' Up In Love until I come up with, or until someone gives me, a better name. Basically, Shadow's trapped in hell, and Tikal will do anything, even brave the fiery depths of Hades, to get him out. This story has a lot of swearing (particularily the use of the word "hell", for obvious reasons) and a lot of sexual talk, and it will get dark and disturbing at parts, I'll probably end up bumping the rating up to _M_ just to be safe. This sneak peek is the same one from my profile.**

* * *

><p>"Tikal, what a surprise to see you here!" Announced the red hedgehog, stepping up to her.<p>

"Who are you, and where are you keeping Shadow?" Tikal asked, backing up warily.

"I have many names. Devil, Death, Satan, Hades... Take your pick. As for Shadow, what do you want with that stubborn hedgehog? I'm sure there's better bad boys who can turn you on..." Satan grabbed Tikal's wrist, and she yanked out of his grasp.

"Shadow's my husband, and he's not dead!" Satan tried to grab her again, but both jumped at a new voice joining the scene.

"IF YOU TOUCH MY WIFE, I'LL THROW YOU INTO YOUR OWN HELL OF PAIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Andie: So, yeah. Make sure to review, about both The Three Musketeers and my new stories coming up.<strong>


End file.
